Stereotypes song hetalia one shot
by ImADivergentTribute
Summary: America as the genius he is decides one day at a world meeting to show his fellow countries the stereotypes song! How do all of the countries react? Well read and find out! One shot. Rated T for Romano and Scotland's bad language.


America walked through the hallways towards the meeting room excited to show the other nations what he recently discovered. A new song that not only was funny, but explained quite a few of them well. Except for him of course, throughout that whole song, not once did it mention that he was the hero! He heard the familiar sound of chairs flying and nations yelling. Yep, he was in the right place. He might have been a little late, but he had to stop at McDonalds for a few burgers or he would have starved to death.

He pushed the doors open and saw a few fights in various corners of the room and a very pissed off looking England.

"Aww, did Iggy miss his little American?" He teased and laughed at Englands reddening face.

"I'm just joking of course, so before Germany explodes, let's get this meeting started since the hero has arrived!" He yelled making all of the countries sit in their assigned seats.

England between France and America. Japan between America and Italy with Germany on Italy's other side. Romano and Prussia next to them with Russia next to Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania who was also near Poland. Greece and Turkey where next to each other and so was Canada and Cuba. Belarus was hiding behind Russia's chair and Ukraine was crying in her seat while China tried to control the asian countries. Spain was also sitting next to Romano and was currently teasing him about his reddening face being as red as a tomato. Italy was asking Germany when they could have pasta when America decided to break up everyone's conversations.

"Okay dudes, this meeting has officially started. So I was on the internet the other day and-"

"When are you not on the internet you bloody git?" England interrupted.

"Anyway, I found this awesome song that I have to show you guys! Okay here it is." He said as he grabbed the computer and clicked the link to The StereoTypes Song.

"Ya know, I always thought Stereotypes were kinda ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it, and it goes a little something like this."

All of the countries looked at each other with matching confused expressions, except for America of course. He was sitting in his chair smiling like an idiot.

" think I love ya more than the Japanese love tentacle porn and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes."

Everyone laughed as Japan blushed and hid his face in Italy's shoulder, which shows how embarrassed he is, he hates physical contact!

"Lets come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl and we should dance, dance, dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes. Check it out now, I love those fat Americans, ya know their so obnoxious. They always eating burgers, they always holding shotguns."

All the nations laughed and pointed at America, especially the ones that knew him the best, for it described him perfectly.

"And I love Mexicans, the way they mow my lawn, they all got a 100 kids cause they don't know how to put a condom on."

Romano laughed extremely hard at that one.

"Lovi~ You know that thats not me, thats Mexico!" Spain whined.

"HaHa cause thats the way they roll. Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose. You ever buy a pint for an Irish guy and their outta control like a Chinese driver."

While the asian countries tried to tell China that he was indeed a bad driver, not as bad as Italy, but bad. England laughed so hard from the comment about his brother, Ireland that he fell out of his chair, along with Scotland.

"I love the middle East but how do they handle, rockin burkas while they ride'n camels. I love Jamaicans, yeah they cool, but they always high so don't let 'em fool ya. YA MAN! And I love them Puerto Ricans even though they wash their ass about once a weekend."

Quite a few nations hurt from that one. Turkey, Egypt, Greece and Cuba all were giving America death glares while everyone else laughed.

"I'm just joking, if you didn't know then you're a little slow and you're probably from Poland."

Lithuania tried not to laugh with everyone else as it took a few seconds for Poland to stop painting his nails 'wicked hipster pink' and realize he was just insulted. Everyone laughed at Japan again as the chorus played and Japan was cursing out America next to him in his head at that moment.

"Aw yeah let me hear ya yell if you love the outback redneck Australians and the crooked ass teeth of an English dude."

"My teeth are perfectly fine!" England yelled in Scotlands direction as he landed on the floor again.

"Oui, i'm surprised they didn't mention your eyebrows" France said while England directed his death glare at him.

"And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma Mia!" Italy looked ready to cry at that comment.

"Germany, I'm not really creepy am I?" He asked near tears.

"Of course not Italy, it's just a stupid American song." He said while hugging the small Italian.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table, Prussia and Spain were holding back a very angry Italian threatening America. He kicked both nations holding him back in the shin then ran towards the computer playing that horrible song and smashed it with his fist, ending the music. The next thing to get smashed by Lovino's fist was a certain Americans face.

"Lovi~ That's not nice, even if it is America. We were listening to that song too!" Spain said while pulling Romano away from America.

"Don't worry dudes, the hero has a solution! I'll just plug my phone into the speakers!" He said and soon the song started from where it left off.

"And how could anyone hate the french, yeah I know their hairy women don't shave their pits."

France sat there looking extremely insulted while everyone, especially England, laughed at him.

"Brazilian girls is what you want, walking around town with a badonkadonk. I love Africans but hold up a second, national geographic says they all butt naked breast hanging low, what have they done with their clothes? Disappeared like coke up a columbians nose. Huh oh!

You're all on my checklist, even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast."

"Its true, I love VODKAAAAA!"

"The stereotypes and if you believe 'em then your brain is small like a korean penis."

Everyone laughed at a now (for once in his life) pissed off looking Korea.

"I love scotsman though they hump sheep, I love Scotsman though they hump sheep."

Everyone laughed hard at that and as it continued to repeat and Scotland continued to get angrier and angrier until when England fell out of his chair from laughing so hard, he punched him square in the nose.

"Ahhh! What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked while holding his bleeding nose.

Scotland smirked seeing his brother in pain. "For being such a fucking douchebag." He answered and walked out of the room.

"I'm just joking, you know I love you guys. But seriously. Don't hump any sheep."

"Well now that the blasted song is over, I'm going to go fix this bloody nose." England said and walked out the door. Followed by various other countries wanting to go to their hotel rooms. Finally, all that was left was America, nursing his now black eye.

"Totally worth it." He muttered to himself while picking up his phone and walking out.


End file.
